Fix You, part two
by mileydestinyjonas
Summary: lately there's a rumor which says that miley does self harm. I don't know if this is true but i've thinking about how to fix her. NILEY


There we are, everybody in my room;

Kevin is sitting on my bed, he is still trying to make me laugh,but I can't stop crying.

Nick is on my loveseat, demi and joe are opposite me

and I am sobbing on nick's shoulder,sitting on his lap.

"**sweetheart why you done this to yourself?"** joe whisper,breaking the silence that was filling my room.

"**Yeah,I thought you've learned enough from demi's experience" **kevin adds **"i mean, we all did"**

Demi glares at Joe and Kevin and with a sad smile she puts her hand on my leg

"**don't listen to this two, they don't know how it's like to be us" **

she sighs, I think she just had a flashback.

"**i know it's difficult,but we are always here, no matter what"**

"**thanks demi" **I say with a broken voice.

I knew that she would be helpful, all of them are.

But there's something wrong. Nick got lost in his thoughts and he can't snap out of that.

He didn't say a word, he didn't not even make a move. He just keep on hold me close to him.

"**the bandage is done,now you will not have any problem with the cuts"** Joe says whit a sad tone,

he learned how to band a cut when he was with demi,never thought I would need it one day.

"**we let you have some rest honey, you need it" **demi says and walk to the door with joe.

Kevin gets up **"nick you don't come with us"**

Nick finally snap out of his state of trance **"no dude, I stay with her for tonight"**

Kevin nods then walks away, proud of his little brother that was finally trying to get it right.

I look up at him with my puffy red eyes **"why did you stayed"**

he looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes **"why I shouldn't ?"**

"**cause you always go away when things get tough, and if you didn't notice this is tough"**

I was right, he always goes away when I need him the most,then he apologize and we get back together,and then he goes away again and it's full circle all over again.

"**you are right miley I always let you down,but I can't ignore this ,not anymore"**

"**what do you mean with **_**anymore"**_

"**i knew it miley, I know it from the start that something,not this,but something was wrong with you.**

**I've notice that you were just faking smile,but I thought that it wasn't my problem,if only I would be less stubborn now we wouldn't have this conversation."**

I didn't know what to say,he knew and he didn't do nothing...i'm shocked right now,

but sure he didn't think that I was so messed up how could he.

He sighs**"why,just tell me why,tell me anything but please don't tell me that is my fault"**

"**Nick you are just the straw that broke the camel's back. the problem is me, i'm not good enough at anything but be a bad girl,i'm not a good model to follow like selena,i'm not as strong as demi and i'm as innocent as taylor i'm jut a mess."**

And with this the tears that have stopped first,now were making their way into my eyes and then down my cheeks.

"**stop comparing yourself to others,yeah you are not like them but neither them are like you"**

he was right but it didn't help at all it just mean that i'm so stupid to not think this way.

I sigh desperately trying not to cry.

"**you never felt insecure and afraid of everybody" **I asked

"**I quit being afraid when my very first play in lez mis failed and the sky didn't fall down"**

I know he's only trying to make me smile but nick is nick, he is just perfect and i'm not saying that just for saying, he really is, if he does a mistake none give a shit, they just say _"he's just a boy..."_

"**Nick,if a do a mistake it seems that the world is ending"** I sniff

"**you make mistake, so what,at lest you have the chance to say "_look at me i did it and i get out_ _of it stronger"_. Don't change just because some one told you to...if that someone loves you he wouldn't try to change you. You're beautiful,none is like you,you're funny and original, none can ever be as special as you are. I know probably you heard it so many times, but i'm just saying the truth. If you change you will just waste the person you truly are, and if people don't see your beauty they probably should get some glasses."**

he's trying so hard to make me fell better,why I can't see myself through his eyes.

"**miley i told you all that I can think of, but it doesn't get better what can I do?" **

"**Just hold me...'cause is the only thing that can fix me right now"**

and so he did ,he hugged me tight,more than he was doing before.

I finally heard my favorite sound, his heart beating, it always calm me down.

I close my eyes and drift away in my sleep.

He did the same but he kept hold me through the all night

he hugged meas if my life depended on it; as if he let me go I will fall.

But what he doesn't know is that i've all ready fell,

yeah I fell in love with him so many years ago, when we were just kid and things were easy.

This night remands me something that I forgot.

Nick is my prince charming and as a good prince he's always going to save me from my worst enemies,

even when the enemy is myself, even if the problem is a broken nail, he will be there

He will even sleep all night on a love seat with 1008 lib on his leap just for make me feel better.

The next morning I wake up in my bed,and Nick was gone.

It was just a dream,too good to be true.

Then I look at my wrist there is a bandage on it and a written that says:

_**I'LL TRY 2 FIX YOU**__**P.C**_**.**


End file.
